


Летопись победителей

by Serafima



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Будущее, Джон Шеппард-король Атлантиды, Исторические исследования, Независимая Атлантида
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serafima/pseuds/Serafima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Атлантида из форпоста Земли в галактике Пегас превратилась в  независимое государство. На Земле не утихают споры о том, что привело к этим драматическим событиям, и каковы будут последствия? Кем на самом деле были Джон Шеппард и  Родни Маккей? Каковы были их истинные мотивы?<br/>P.S. Переводчику показалось целесообразным разбить "тома" оригинального текста  на две части.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Летопись победителей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written by the Victors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**1.**

**Шеппард, Джон:** родился 15 января 1967 года в городе Остин штат Техас, 16;  окончил среднюю школу Портора, 21-24; окончил Академию ВВС США, 26-35; смерть Колин Флин Шеппард, 37-45, 45-53; посещает Ирландию с Махафи и Слоан, 64-66; назначен на базу ВВС Ларедо, 68-78; получает степень магистра по математике в МТИ, 79-85, 87-89; знакомится и женится на Джулии Кайе, 85-87; назначен на базу ВВС Пис, 95-98; повышение до звания лейтенанта, 99; назначен на базу ВВС Индиан Спрингс, 103-105; расходится с Джулией Кайе, 105-106; подает прошение о переводе на авиабазу Гейленкирхен, Германия, 109; назначен в 319 экспедиционный корпус, Мизра, Оман, 111-123; руководит серией спасательных миссий в Афганистане, 125-139; первый приказ о благодарности, 13; второй приказ о благодарности, 134; отстранен от службы за неподчинение прямому приказу, 140-143; первое дисциплинарное слушание, 146-148; восстановлен на службе переведен на базу ВВС в Аль-Удейде, Катар, 150; назначен в группу спецслужб по выполнению заданий, связанных с высоким риском, 152-160; третий приказ о благодарности, повышение до звания капитана, 161; неподчинение прямому приказу в ходе неудавшейся операции по спасению капитана Ричарда Холланда, 164; отозван в США для второго дисциплинарного слушания, 166-168; охлаждение отношений  с генералом Генри М. Л. Шеппардом, 168-171; формальное взыскание и перевод в Афганистан, 168; совершает неудачную посадку на северо-западе Афганистана, 172; становится свидетелем смерти лейтенантов Рейли и Стонтона, 173; награжден крестом за "Летные боевые заслуги", 174; присвоено звание майора, 174; окончательный развод с Джулией Кайе, 175; неподчинение прямому приказу при попытке спасения пехотинцев, попавших в засаду, 178-183; отозван в США и отстранен от службы, 183; третье дисциплинарное слушание, 184-186; подает прошение о переводе на базу ВВС Макмёрдо, 187; выполняет гражданские полеты между военной и научной базами, 187-193; пилотирует самолет  генерала О'Нила во время полета  на аванпост Древних, 194; инициирует командное кресло Древних, 195; встречает доктора Маккея, 195.

 

 **2**.

По прошествии времени, идеологический разрыв между Вейр и Шеппардом кажется предопределенным. Дипломатические успехи Вейр основаны на том, что она разрабатывала целый ряд правил, следуя которым противоборствующие стороны могли прийти к согласию. Шеппард, с другой стороны, известен своим неподчинением приказам и тенденцией думать, что правила к нему вообще не относятся. С того момента, когда он ступил на Атлантиду, он начал думать о себе как об уникуме. В какой-то степени, так оно и есть. 

                                                                                                                  Марк Лередо. История Восстания, стр. 45.

 

Те ученые, которые считают, что раскол межу Вейр и Шеппардом был предопределен, должны будут заново переписать историю событий, предшествующих Восстанию. Фактически, Шеппард и Вейр успешно работали в команде с момента смерти полковника Самнера  до Исхода в 4 г. А. В.(2008 г. Р. Х.). У каждого из них была возможность добиться отставки другого, но вместо этого они лишь укрепляли позиции друг друга. Известно, что Вейр настаивала на присвоении Шеппарду звания подполковника и тому, чтобы он и в дальнейшем исполнял обязанности военного лидера Атлантиды. Мало кому известно, что необщительный Шеппард написал целый ряд писем в поддержку  решений Вейр как лидера экспедиции ( сейчас эти письма являются частью коллекции Вейр, хранящийся в Американском Университете Вашингтона, округ Колумбия). Кроме того, есть свидетельства того, что они неоднократно проводили время вместе в Колорадо Спрингс и на Атлантиде. Фактически, распространенное, однако не подтверждено, мнение, что Вейр и Шеппард постоянно переписывались и после Восстания. Так что, несмотря на утверждения о "неизбежном расколе", большинство ученых уверены, что два лидера были не просто дружелюбными друг с другом. Они были настоящими друзьями.

                                                                                                                 Франклин Р. Кэролл. Пересматривая историю Атлантиды, стр. 63.

 

Последние исследования истории Атлантиды сосредоточены на так называемом "золотом веке": времени между Исходом, Восстанием и Войной. Такие ученые, как Кэролл, Фритц, Хендерсон, обнаруживают неудержимое желание доказать, что между различными фракциями Атлантиды всегда были хорошие отношения. Мне кажется,  что это вполне  вероятно, но что с того? Шеппард и Вейр вполне могли считать себя друзьями, но оба были довольно скрытными политиками, которые поняли что их карьеры связаны между собой, именно поэтому они вместе выступили против КЗВ*. Вейр поступила мудро, выступая за повышение Шеппарда; несмотря на так называемую "исключительность" Шеппарда (Лередо, стр. 45-47), он вполне убедительно доказал, что способен следовать решениям Вейр, по крайней мере, тем, которые касались КЗВ. Обратной стороной периодического неподчинения Шеппарда приказам Вейр было то, что он был самым гражданским из военных Атлантиды. Любой, кто заменил бы Шеппарда, вполне вероятно, мог противопоставить себя Вейр как гражданскому лидеру экспедиции. Таким образом, Шеппард поддерживал Вейр не только, и не столько потому, что они дружили, но и потому, что если бы её убрали с поста лидера, это означало бы возвращение традиционной военной иерархии. Именно против такого поворота событий всегда выступал Шеппард, так как оказался бы в самом низу иерархической лестницы. 

                                                                                                                Пол Дуган, Политическая история Атлантиды, стр. 34.

 

Так или иначе, семена раздора были посеяны задолго до Восстания. Историки говорят, что отправной точкой можно считать кризис с нановирусом в 1г. А.В. ( 2005 г. Р.Х.). Тогда Шеппард не только отказался подчиниться прямому приказу Вейр, но так же заставил военных выбирать между ними двумя. Предсказуемо, что военный контингент подчинился именно ему. Вейр подробно описала это событие в своем отчете, возможно, из-за того, что стыдилась своего поведения, или потому, что была благодарна Шеппарду за спасение многих жизней. Его самоубийственный маневр со взрывом атомной бомбы прямо над городом был формально одобрен ей, но ясно, что он бы не изменил своего решения. Даже тогда было ясно, что формально Вейр и Шеппард пришли к согласию, но он будет исполнять только те приказы, которые его устраивают. С этого момента можно утверждать, хотя и спорно, что Джон Шеппард стал негласным лидером экспедиции.

                                                                                                              Тина Эбер. Хроники Атлантиды, том 1, стр. 56. 

 

Большинство политологов указывают, что кризис с нановирусом стал предзнаменованием раскола между Вейр и Шеппардом и окончательного становления Шеппарда как лидера Атлантиды. Мне кажется, что зарождение конфликта между Вейр и Шеппардом произошло гораздо раньше, в том, как они восприняли появление атозианцев. Не смотря на то, что Элизабет Вейр была дальновидным дипломатом, первоначально она восприняла атозианцев с недоверием, граничащим с дискриминацией. Напротив, Джон Шеппард, продукт милитаристской культуры с её клановой системой, сразу принял атозианцев как союзников, пригласив их на Атлантиду, и приняв атозианского лидера Тейлу Эммаген как члена своей команды. Впоследстивие Эммаген играла ключевую роль как правая рука Шеппарда, её влияние на Атлантиде сложно переоценить. В результате, команда Шеппарда попала под сильное влияние атозианской культуры( настолько, что Шеппарда, освобожденного в 3 г. А. В.( 2007 г. РХ), по настоянию Маккея отправили к атозианской целительнице Лейане, вместо штатного психолога доктора Хейтмейер). Любой, кто хочет изучить корни Восстания Атлантиды, должен обратить внимание на связь между пилотом ВВС и дочерью Атоса, завершившуюся зимой 4 г. А.В.( 2008 г. Р.Х.) их свадьбой. 

                                                                                                            Эйприл Мартин. Восход: история города Древних, стр. 114.

 

**3.**

"Пять",-сказал Маккей с тем мечтательным благоговением, которое приберегал для особенного хорошего кофе, особенно элегантной теоремы и прелестей Саманты Картер, - "это же как Рождество, все, чего я когда-то хотел! Это же три, плюс два еще!" 

Шеппард развалился еще вольготней, закинул руку на спинку кресла и едва сдержал улыбку: "А еще говорят, что я пройдоха-математик". 

Тейла шлепнула его по руке: "Не завидуй радости Родни хотя бы сейчас. Это великий день для Атлантиды, для всех нас..."

"Пять МНТ! Пять, пять, пять!"-Маккей сел прямей, как ребенок, который получил кусок торта больше, чем рассчитывал. Он восторженно взмахнул руками, потом ткнул пальцем в Шеппарда, который едва успел прикрыть рукой улыбку.

"Пять - мое новое любимое число",-заявил он,-" мы возьмем отпуск, поедем  в Лас-Вегас и поставим все наши деньги на "пять"!"

"Лас-Вегас?" - скептически спросил Ронон, -"Это вообще что?"

"Это казино, и доступные женщины, и, я не знаю...Дин Мартин!"-объяснил Маккей, жестикулируя. -"Поверь мне, ты его полюбишь. И мы никому," - добавил Маккей, резко обернувшись и увидев Элизабет, которая вошла с кипой бумаг, - "никому, никому,"- закричал Маккей с маниакальным блеском в глазах, -"никому их не отдадим! Я хочу все! Я хочу их все для этого проклятого города".

Элизабет села и улыбнулась ему тепло: 

-Да, хорошо,- начала она.

-Родни знает, о чем говорит,- сказал Шеппард как можно небрежней.- Нам нужно оставить как минимум пару для города. Ну, знаешь, для защиты там, для орудийных систем, для щита, - он  пожал плечами,-еще, может, чтоб город мог летать...

Маккей парировал через две секунды:

-Ха, как будто ты не лежишь по ночам и не кончаешь, как только подумаешь, что будешь пилотировать...

-Джентельмены! - сказала шокированная Элизабет, и Шеппард подумал, что сегодняшняя эйфория заставит её продолжить: "Не думаю, что нам стоит упоминать об оргазме подполковника Шеппарда на совещании!" Он решил изобразить шок просто на всякий случай. Вместо этого Элизабет обернулась к Маккею и сказала:

-Мы можем  оставить себе три МНТ, -она повернулась к Шеппарду и сказала ему:

-И ты сможешь пилотировать Атлантиду. 

Она повернулась к столу и сказала в пространство:

-Нас отзывают  на Землю. Мы покидаем галактику Пегас. И забираем Атлантиду с собой. 

Всех сидящих будто громом поразило. И Шеппард услышал свой собственный голос:

-Нет, - сказал он.

 

 **4**.

 

Вейр сообщила Шеппарду, Маккею, Эммаген и Дексу о решении отозвать Атлантиду на Землю 30 апреля 4 А. В.(12 мая 2008 Р.Х.) Позже Вейр и КЗВ признали, что неудачно выбрали время для объявления: ЗВ-1 еще прибывали в эйфории после находки МНТ на М8С-2300 и не знали, что это решение было результатом серии довольно поспешных встреч высших чинов КЗВ и Пентагона. Как и население Атлантиды, КЗВ пребывали в эйфории от той силы, которая сама  шлак ним в руки после находки пяти МНТ. Но вскоре их радость поутихла, после того как земные стратеги поняли, что на планете просто нет технологий, где можно было бы использовать такое количество МНТ. Вспоминает генерал Гэри Стенхоуп, глава пентагоновского подкомитета по делам КЗВ:

"Мы молча смотрели друг на друга, потому что какого черта мы будем делать с пятью МНТ?  У нас был уже один на аванпосте в Антарктиде, один на "Одиссее", а теперь появились еще пять, но мы не можем их использовать для защиты планеты. Единственный путь для применения МНТ - сама Атлантида, возможно, именно тогда нам пришла  в голову мысль, что город Древних можно перемещать. Она уже была на Земле давным-давно, и теперь её снова можно было бы привести сюда. Полностью заряженная, Атлантида могла стать самой могущественной военной базой на планете и защитить Землю от любой инопланетной угрозы. "

Но этому плану не суждено было осуществиться. Как пишет Вейр в первом, поспешно написанном отчете : "Подполковник Шеппард был не в восторге от планов КЗВ, он просил меня подать официальный протест".  Позже Вейр дает более подробный анализ ситуации в разговоре с историком Лайзой Эллис:

"Джон сразу же запротестовал, как обычно. Я помню, что разозлилась, потому что, если Джон что-то вобьет себе в голову, то может быть очень упрямым. Помню, что подумала, что теперь мы будем долго спорить между собой".

 

Но врядли Вейр могла предсказать последующие события, никто даже предположить не мог, что именно этот момент станет толчком для революции. Однако Франклин Кэролл  в своей книге "Пересматривая историю Атлантиды" не соглашается с таким утверждением: "За два года до этого вся экспедиция целиком вынуждена была покинуть Атлантиду, когда их вынудили к этому неожиданно вернувшиеся Древние. Тогда Шеппард был глубоко несчастен, но не протестовал, и эвакуация прошла без эксцессов".(Кэролл, стр. 90) Как считало КЗВ, Шеппард смирился с идеей окончательной потери Атлантиды. Никто не ожидал, что он воспротивится возврату города на Землю. 

                                                                                                                  Альфред Уолсон, Атлантида: Год первый, стр. 70.

 

Кэролл и Уолсон возражают, что никто не ожидал реакции Шеппарда на возвращение Атлантиды на Землю, раз уж он не протестовал против эвакуации 41 августа 2 г. А.В.( 22 сентября 2006 Р. Х.) Но этот спор не учитывает того факта, что Шеппард предпринял успешную, однако крайне незаконную попытку вернуть Атлантиду, когда её захватили репликаторы в человеческой форме. Меньше, чем через три месяца после его передислокации и нового назначения в КЗВ, Шеппард собирает руководство Атлантиды( Вейр, Беккета и Маккея) и, вновь нарушив прямой приказ, проводит успешную спецоперацию по инфильтрации Атлантиды. 

Этот инцидент был спущен на тормозах во многом благодаря вмешательству генерала О'Нила, который, видимо, был благодарен Шеппарду за спасение собственной жизни. Шеппард не получил ни служебного взыскания, ни даже формального предупреждения. Но его действия по сути были мятежом. Кроме того, они продемонстрировали, что Шеппард считал Атлантиду своей собственностью, уже тогда его лояльность принадлежала городу Древних, а не ВВС США. Этот факт должен был насторожить руководство программы Звездных врат. Факт игнорирования данного эпизода стал, возможно, величайшим политическим просчетом в истории КЗВ.

                                                                                                               Пол Дуган, Политическая история Атлантиды, стр. 194.

 

В своей книге "Политическая история Атлантиды" Пол Дуган говорит о том, что Восстание технически началось двумя годами ранее, 41 августа 2 г. А.В. (22 сентября 2006 г. Р.Х.). Естественно, что Шеппард сожалел об эвакуации, что укрепило его решительность в том, что касалось Атлантиды. Именно это объясняет его действия в ходе возврата города после нашествия репликаторов. Именно поэтому Элизабет Вейр порвала с Шеппардом из-за разногласий по поводу решения об отзыве Атлантиды на Землю. 

Вейр призналась Лайзе Эллис в интервью 2011 года: "Я думала, что так будет лучше для всех. В галактике Пегас мы практически постоянно находились на осадном положении, поэтому директива КЗВ показалась мне очень разумной. Тогда у нас был бы город Древних, и все были бы в полной безопасности. Я думала, что Джону понравиться эта идея, честно, я на самом деле так думала. Но потом я увидела его лицо и поняла: "Господи, ведь он распространил свое правило "своих не бросаем" на всю галактику Пегас".

                                                                                                               Кэролин Лэмберт, Политическая история галактики Пегас, стр. 82.

 

Существует множество вариантов реконструкции событий первых дней Восстания, событий между объявлением об отзыве Атлантиды и ответом Шеппарда, между Декларацией галактического суверенитета и первой волной арестов, а также последовавшей депортации. У нас есть лишь отчет Вейр, в котором нет причин сомневаться: "Джон сказал нет. Ронон и Тейла промолчали, что не удивительно, но также промолчал и Родни, что по-настоящему удивительно".  фактически, Маккей был темной лошадкой на этом совещании.Так как разрыв Шеппарда с Вейр и КЗВ был предопределен. Но профессиональная и личная жизнь Родни Маккея была гораздо сложней, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Исходя из этого, его решения были гораздо более непредсказуемые, чем у Шеппарда. Таким образом, они стали решающими. Не будет преувеличением сказать, что именно Маккей определил направление развития Восстания, а также определил ход последующей войны.

                                                                                                               Марк Лередо, Восстание Атлантиды, стр. 60. 

**5.**

**Маккей, (Мередит) Родни Ингрэм** : родился в Торонто Канада 18 апреля 1968 года, 8; поступил в Монтессори-школу Реджина, 13-15; рано обнаружил способности к музыке и математике, 17; учился фотепиано у мадам Гийон, 20; поступил в школу Сент-Джордж, 21-23; экстерном закончил второй класс, 25; берет уроки фортепиано у Владимира Шохина, 28-30; экстерном закончил четвертый класс, 32; рождение сестры Джинни, 35; резкое ухудшение ситуации в семье, 36-49; занял второе место на конкурсе пианистов Босендорфер, Торонто, 50; занял четвертое место в финале Североамериканского конкурса пианистов, 71; Фиона Ингрэм подает на развод с Джорджем Маккеем, 55; консультации с государственным детским психологом, 57-61; вынужден свидетельствовать на суде по опеке, 65-69; проигрыш на Санкт-Петербургском Международном конкурсе пианистов, 71; Шохин сообщает ему, что у Маккея нет шансов на профессиональную карьеру пианиста, 73-75; построил модель атомной бомбы на научную ярмарку в шестом классе, 78-80; попадает под опеку ЦРУ, 81-86; бросает  занятия фортепиано, 87; выигрывает грант NTSC, 89; выигрывает главный приз на Всеамериканском конкурсе молодых ученых, 91; развод Ингрэм и Маккея окончателен, 92; отобран для участия в Международном физическом семинаре,  96-98; встречает доктора Майкла Фарадея, Калифорнийский технический институт, 98; становится первым канадцем, выигравшим научно-технологическую награду имени Теслы ( 25 000 долларов), 103; поступает в КалТех, 105; выбирает доктора Фарадея своим законным опекуном, 108-115; на законных основаниях разрывает отношения с Фионой Ингрэм, 116; публикует первую работу как соавтор, 118; становится бакалавром физики, 124; выигрывает первый грант NSF, 127; становится магистром астрофизики, 133; поступает в докторат по астрофизике и инженерии, 134-140, 146-152; исследования для диссертации конфискованы  КЗВ, 160; подает заявку на степень доктора, 162; получает степени доктора в КалТехе на основе данных, предоставленных КЗВ, 166; поступает на работу в ВВС США, 166; получает назначение в зону 51, база ВВС Нэллис, 173-187; становится ведущим экспертом по теории червоточин, 182; становится консультантом КЗВ, 189; встречает подполковника Саманту Картер, 190; переведен в Россию, 196; получает статус наблюдателя на проекте разработки генераторов на основе наквады, 199-203; отозван на базу в горе Шайенн, 204; становится наблюдателем на проекте обмена данных через Звездные врата, 207-214; назначен главой департамента по науке на аванпост Древних  в Антарктиде, 218-228; отобран для участия в проекте "Атлантида", 228; встречает майора Джона Шеппарда, 229.

 

"Родни покинул совещание в спешке, просто схватил свои вещи и практически сбежал. Меня это удивило, ведь, знаете, Джон, Родни, Тейла и Ронон были сплоченной командой, тесно связанными между собой. Предполагаю, что они позже обсудили произошедшее в приватной обстановке. Но тогда Родни ушел в одиночку, и я почувствовала облегчение. "Господи, Родни приведет его в чувство",- подумала я. Я все еще думала, что это был простой спор, но это было началом Восстания. После того, как Родни ушел, Джон выглядел по-настоящему встревоженным и напряженным, теперь я знаю, о чем он думал тогда, и не удивляюсь таком поведению. Для осуществления своего плана ему было нужно, чтоб Родни был на его стороне, он бы никогда не достиг успеха без Родни. Потому что Родни Маккей в буквальном смысле контролировал всю силу Атлантиды". 

                                                                                                                                       Доктор Элизабет Вейр, 26 ноября 2010 года.

 

"Доктор Маккей всегда настаивал на том, что он гражданский ученый. Он не стал бы повиноваться тому, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало приказ, хотя и работал на ВВС. Он настаивал, что Атлантида-гражданская экспедиция и яростно протестовал против увеличения военного присутствия в городе Древних. Он отчаянно желал открытия новых технологий и научных достижений, чтобы снова достойно влиться в научное сообщество Земли, и естественно, снова вернуться в гражданскую жизнь. Более того, он постоянно поддерживал доктора Элизабет Вейр как гражданского лидера экспедиции. Так что, я не понимаю, что произошло. Нет, я абсолютно не понимаю". 

                                                                                                                                       Генерал Стивен Колдуэл, 12 декабря 2010 года.

"По-своему, Маккей чувствовал себя в военных декорациях гораздо более комфортно, чем Шеппард.  Он был классическим военным ученым, естественно, что он впитал их этику и поведение как губка. думаю, что у него была даже футболка с надписью: "Я уже много лет лечусь от военно-индустриального комплекса". Он был нанят армией США, когда ему было, ну знаете, только одиннадцать. До того, как стать главой по науке Атлантиды, он проработал с военными уже двадцать лет. И в КалТехе его приняли не только потому, что Маккей был гением. Они надеялись на контракты с военными, что его исследования принесут плоды в виде патентов. На Атлантиде его приглашают присоединиться к команде Шеппарда, и Маккей становится еще более "военным": его тренировали в обращении с оружием, тренировали в рукопашном бою и даже дали бляху с личным номером. Однажды он пришел в лабораторию в штатском, в рубашке с открытым воротом, а вокруг шеи висели бляхи с личными данными. "Что это?"-спросили мы? "Вы о чем?"- удивился он. Потом он покраснел, потрогал горло, нащупал бляхи, пробормотал "ничего, ничего", и засунул их под рубашку. Но мы уже все видели, он носил эти бляхи постоянно. Иногда можно было заметить цепочку, как собачий ошейник".

                                                                                                                                     Доктор Ханс Бауэр, 15 января 2011 года.

 

"Знаете, я была разочарована, когда узнала, что мой брат работает на КЗВ, хотя и не удивлена, ведь его практически вырастило ЦРУ. Мередит был старше меня на восемь лет, и он поступил в КалТех, когда мне было семь. Так что я плохо помню его в детстве, но одно точно, его детство счастливым не было. Мои родители очень тяжело разводились, и он, будучи старшим, был сильно травмирован. Я была маленькой, и уже поэтому была сравнительно защищенной. Но иногда Меридит говорил мне по-настоящему жестокие, ранящие вещи, и я плакала. Только спустя годы я поняла, что, должно быть, именно так с ним разговаривали наши родители. Но со мной они разговаривали по-другому, ведь я была девочкой, и намного младше. Позже, когда Мередит сбежал, я стала особенной, можно сказать, даже "золотой девочкой". наука стала его способом сбежать, он хотел, чтоб таким способом стала музыка, но ничего не вышло. Помню, они как-то в очередной раз ссорились с матерью, и Мередит кричал, что ЦРУ оформило над ним опеку, и он больше не хочет возвращаться домой. Наверно, это будет жестоко, но он на самом деле я думаю, что он действительно не хотел возвращаться".

                                                                                                                                 Джинни Маккей Миллер, 9 октября 2011 года. 

 

"Когда мы с ним встретились, он был теоретиком. Он провел годы в разрабатывая математические теории, на которых покоиться энергетическая физика, и вэтом он был гениален, лучшем, чем кто бы ни было. Но тогда для него это было абстракцией, он изучал модели червоточин на бумаге, наквада была для него потрясающей комбинацией атомов, звездные врата были сделаны из цифр. Он даже не думал, что через врата можно путешествовать, исследовать новые миры, и даже иногда попадать в переделки. думаю, что все это сливалось для него в сложную и потрясающую мелодию. Но это было до Атлантиды, на Атлантиде он изменился до неузнаваемости. думаю, что для Родни Атлантида стала той самой последней каплей. Джон Шеппард стал той самой последней каплей".

                                                                                                                              Генерал Саманта Картер, 30 сентября 2011 года.

 

7.

 

Время, прошедшее между Исходом и Декларацией галактического суверинитета, было квинтэссенцией напряжения и неуверенности. Члены экспедиции были чрезвычайно чувствительны к любым изменениям в раскладе сил на Атлантиде, но то, что произошло в конце было не просто потрясением, это было настоящим землетрясением в десять баллов. Слухи о том, что Вейр и Шеппард стали непримиримыми оппонентами, разлетелись мгновенно. Все операции вне Атлантиды были отменены, Шеппард и Маккей ни с кем не разговаривали днями. Шеппард постоянно проводил время с Тейлой и Рононом, Маккей проводил совещания с закрытой группой самых близких ученых, Вейр часами вела переговоры с КЗВ. Ходили упорные слухи, что Вейр требует заменить Шеппарда на посту военного главы Атлантиды. На самом деле она пыталась убедить КЗВ в том, что смещение Шеппарда только подтолкнет Маккея на его сторону. Шеппарл в свою очередь писал КЗВ о своем недоверии к решениям Вейр. На самом же деле он писал о том, что категорически против отзыва экспедиции на Землю. Шеппард взял под свой контроль все вооружение в городе. На самом деле он несколько раз посещал оружейные лишь затем, чтоб предпринять очередные меры по охране запасов вооружения и амуниции. Маккей отказался поддерживать планы Шеппарда по установлению военного контроля над Атлантидой. На самом деле Шеппард не давал никаких приказов подконтрольным ему военным, так как Маккей еще не решил, как именно он разыграет свои карты. Город был переполнен слухами и сплетнями. 

                                                                                                                                 Альфред Уолсон, "Атлантида: год первый", стр. 92. 

 

 "В то время, как Маккей консультировал ученых из своего ближнего круга: Симпсон, Локом, Такарой и, естественно, Зеленкой, Шеппард делал все возможное, чтобы упрочить свою позицию. В тоже самое время, обычно немногословный Шеппард нарушил протокол и напрямую связался со своим высшим земным начальством, чтобы выразить протест против отзыва экспедиции. Он всегда предпочитал действовать, но все-таки сделал отчаянную попытку убедить КЗВ в том, что не следует отзывать экспедицию: "Эти МНТ были найдены в галактике Пегас", - писал он,-"они принадлежат людям Пегаса. Атлантида принадлежит народам галактики Пегас". Когда КЗВ не согласилось с его доводами, Шеппард парирует: "Вы понимаете, что приговариваете народ целой галактики к участи домашнего скота, выращиваемого на убой?" КЗВ ответило, что если подполковник Шеппард желает защищать народ галактики Пегас, то он волен остаться и делать, как желает. Ответ Шеппарда был краток и красноречив: "Пошли на хер". 

"Это стало последней каплей",- вспоминает генерал Аллен Мерримен.-"Именно тогда мы осознали, что Атлантида осталась в руках этого безумца, офицера, на счету которого уже было три дисциплинарных слушания. Это была не самая блестящая идея". КЗВ провело серию встреч на высшем уровне, где обсуждали стратегию поведения в случае, если экспедиция откажется вернуться на Землю. Но уже было слишком поздно".

                                                                                                                            Эйприл Мартин, "Восстание: История города Древних", стр. 114.

 

 

 "Утром 35 апреля 4 года А.В.( 16 мая 2008 г. Р.Х.)  подполковник Шеппард вошел в зал Врат, после чего поднялся в кабинет Элизабет Вейр. По обе стороны от него шли доктор Маккей и Тейла Эммаген, Роннон Декс следовал за ним по пятам как телохранитель. За ними шли доктор Радек Зеленка, Ребекка Симпсон, Тетсу Такаро, а также Кристофер Лок, к ним присоединились лейтенанты морской пехоты Стэкхаус, Кэдмэн, Ямото и Джефферсон. Разногласия между гражданскими и военными были разрешены; Маккей и Шеппард стояли плечом к плечу. История не сохранила подробностей их соглашения, но они так или иначе заключили мирный договор. Отныне они выступали как единомышленники".

                                                                                                                           Кэролин Лэмберт, "Политика галактики Пегас", стр. 132.

 

 

  **8**.

Джон несколько часов сидел за ноутбуком, медленно печатая свои мысли. Он боролся буквально с каждым словом: удалял, заменял, переписывал заново. Он пытался понять, как сказать вежливо: "Слушайте, вы не понимаете. Эти ублюдки едят людей" и "Я не могу бросить их. Разве не ясно, что я это начал!" В конце концов он решил перестать быть вежливым. И работа пошла гораздо быстрей.

Была уже глубокая ночь, когда он закрыл ноутбук и выключил свет. Он встал, потянулся, разминая ноющие мускулы, расстегнул пояс и бросил его на пол. Господи, ему нужно спать! Он уже снимал рубашку, когда услышал звонок. Джон сразу же подумал о пистолете, который лежал на столе. Какого хера, вообще, в такое время?! Он сделал глубокий вдох, оставил пистолет на месте и пошел открывать.

На пороге стоял Маккей. Джон с усилием расслабил плечи, он не виделся с Маккеем с того самого собрания, даже не искал с ним встречи. Потому что Маккей и так был рядом, с самого начала, с первой инопланетной миссии. Не было ничего такого, чего бы он не знал о Джоне. Родни мог встать на его сторону или не встать, - подумал Джон. Поэтому он решил сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. 

С другой стороны, Родни нервничал: "Привет, можно мне...?"- спросил он.

Джон ответил: "Конечно",- и посторонился, пропуская его в комнату.

Дверь бесшумно закрылась за Родни, и теперь они стояли друг напротив друга в полумраке комнаты. "Итак", - сказал Родни, глядя ему прямо в глаза. "Да",- кивнул Джон, он хотел сказать, что все на самом деле серьезно. _Давай, Родни_ , - подумал он. _Давай, или туда, или сюда._

Родни посмотрел на него, потом скользнул сквозь темноту вплотную и, взяв лицо Джона своими горячими руками, накрыл его губы своими. Поцелуй с Родни почему-то напомнил Джону о том, как после долгой жары и суши Афганистана, совершенно забыв о достоинстве, пьешь прямо из ручья, когда холодная вода стекает по рукам и подбородку. Он прижимался к губам Родни вопреки паническим доводам разума о том, что такое "да": Родни решил быть рядом или просто решил устраниться. Родни наконец отстранился, глотая воздух и задыхаясь, его руки жгли как огонь. Джон моргнул, пытаясь собрать последние остатки мозгов, но Родни снова начал целовать его, еще настойчивей, жадным, собственническим поцелуем. Исусе, как здорово отдать другому бразды правления, Джон расслабился и даже подумывал, чтобы стать на колени и потереться лицом о стояк Родни. Внезапно ему захотелось этого как никогда в жизни. 

Но Родни не спеша прекратил его целовал и отпустил. Он сделал шаг назад и сказал своим обычным голосом, _как будто они только что не целовались, как будто не были  шаге от того, чтобы трахнуться в первый раз:_ " Есть минутка? Хочу показать тебе кое-что".

 

 

 

 


End file.
